Exotic Beach
by Zhechii
Summary: Bekerja sama dengan musuh yang sebelumnya pernah ingin membunuhmu dan sahabat-sahabatmu? Itu merupakan malapetaka yang takkan terduga dalam hidup kalian. Hal itu terjadi pada Lucy yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Cobra adalah partnernya dalam misinya. Akankah Lucy sanggup bekerja sama dengan Poison Dragon Slayer itu? Adakah cinta yang akan bersemi di antara mereka?


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Exotic Beach<strong>

**Friendship/Romance**

**Cobra/Lucy**

**Rating T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Yahoo! Pantai ~~" girang gadis mungil berambut biru tua, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang diterpa oleh angin pantai ke belakang telinganya. "Lu_-chan_, kemari!"

"Hmm~ Sejuknya~" Lucy memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin pantai yang begitu membuai.

"Lu_-chan_, kita ada pantai. Mimpikah ini?"

"Ini bukan mimpi Levy_-chan_. Kita benar-benar sedang ada di pantai." Kedua penyihir dari Fairy Tail yang memiliki hobi yang saling melengkapi itu begitu gembira ketika mereka meginjakkan kaki di tumpukan pasir berwarna putih bersih dan membiarkan hembus angin pantai mengacak-acak rambut mereka.

"Surfing. Bermain air. Berenang. Main voli. Berjemur. Masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang asyik bakal kita lakukan di sini!"

"Kau benar, Levy_-chan_! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera bermain di air pantai."

"Aku juga, Lu_-chan_! Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ayo! Jangan lupa baju renangmu, Levy_-chan_!"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkannya semalam," kata Levy, mengambil sesuatu dalam tas ranselnya berwarna beige dan ia memamerkannya pada Lucy. Diperlihatkannya satu pasang pakaian renang miliknya, bikini bermotifkan garis-garis merah putih dilengkapi dengan sebuah pita bewarna merah di tengah-tengahnya serta celana jeans pendek berwarna biru muda. "Lihat pakaian renang milikku, Lu_-chan_!"

"Lucu-nya~ Kau beli dimana?"

"Hehehehe...R-a-h-a-s-ia," iseng Levy sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hohoho...Apa kau pernah mengenakannya di hadapan Gajeel?" Lucy tidak mau kalah dengan Levy, ia tahu kelemahan dari sahabat mungilnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, coretan merah muda padam menghiasi wajah polos penyihir mungil yang selalu mengikuti_ Iron Dragon Slayer_ kemana pun ia pergi.

"A-a-aku tidak m-mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. L-lagipula d-dia mana peduli apa yang aku kenakan atau perubahan pada diriku." Levy menjadi salah tingkah, warna merah muda semakin merah, semerah rambut Erza.

"Hmmm~" Lucy tersenyum usil, sahabat mungil terlihat begitu lucu saat dia tersipu malu.

Melihat Lucy tersenyum menang berhasil membuatnya memperlihatkan sisi kelemahannya, ia menghujati pukulan yang sama sekali tak terlalu melukai penyihir bintang.

"Ouww...ouww. Levy_-chan_, berhenti!"

"Ini hukuman buatmu telah membuatku salah tingkah," kesal Levy sembari tetap meluapkan kekesalannya pada sahabatnya.

"Ouww...Ouwww. Ya..Ya.. Aku minta maaf, Levy_-chan_," Lucy meminta maaf, kedua tangannyanya dijadikan perisai pelindungi dari hujatan pukulan lembut Levy.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil?" Sebuah suara dengan nada lembut dan elegan terdengar melerai tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya yang dinilai mirip anak kecil.

Levy dan Lucy langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka melihat sesorang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan berpakaian ala wanita penjaga sebuah bar minuman diikutu oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan membawa satu botol minuman anggur, tertawa melihat sahabat pirangnya dan sahabat bertubuh mungil itu dilerai oleh wanita penjaga bar minuman itu.

"Moo~ Kalian berdua, apa kalian tidak paham? Kita datang ke pantai bukan untuk bersenang-senang tapi menjalankan tugas," Ujar wanita penjaga bar itu, diperlihatkannya selembar kertas berwarna coklat tanah dengan rangkaian tulisan mengisi kekosongan pada kertas itu. "Ini tugas yang diberikan oleh pemilik kolam renang yang telah hancur akibat perbuatan kalian," ujar wanita yang bernama Mirajane Strauss dengan nada sedikit menekan.

"Hahahaha...Mira, kau tidak usah terlalu serius menganggapinya."

"Apa maksudmu, Cana? Bukankah kau juga ikut bersama mereka? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan kebodohan mereka?"

"Hiks...Maaf. Waktu itu aku sedang berenang ria dengan anggota Quarto Puppy sehingga aku lupa menjaga si bodoh Natsu itu."

"Haaa...Kau ini, Cana! Kalau sudah masalah bersenang-senang dan minuman, kau lupa segalanya."

" ." Wanita berambut coklat sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau saja kata 'maaf' itu sudah cukup. Lalu untuk apa kita ditugaskan di sini? Berkat ulah kalian, keuangan Fairy Tail semakin menipis. Kita sudah terlalu banyak pengeluaran dalam dana ganti rugi setiap anggota kita menghancurkan sarana umum. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana lagi," Keluh Mirajane, mirip sekali dengan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Gadis penyihir iblis ini sangat cocok jika ia berperan sebagai ibu dari Fairy Tail yang selalu membuat kehebohan.

Ketiga kawan penyihir Mirajane malah tertawa mendengar keluh kesah gadis bar yang berambut perak itu sangat mirip dengan keluh kesah ibu rumah tangga terhadap masalah ekonomi.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, Lucy, Levy, dan kau, Cana?" Mirajane sedikit marah, ketiga kawannya tidak menganggap serius ataupun perihatin pada keluhannya. Gadis yang mendapatkan gelar penyihir kelas S ini, menggelembungkan kedua pipinya tak senang.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku...Mira_-san_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku juga minta maaf, Mira."

"Aku juga."

Ketiga penyihir cantik dengan tipe sihir yang berbeda-beda itu meminta maaf kepada Mirajane. Sebab mereka telah mengetahui apa akibatnya jika mereka membuat Mirajane marah besar. Memancing emosi iblis sama dengan kematian.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh bermain-main dalam misi ini!"

"Kami siap melayani anda, my lady!" Dengan tegap dan Sergap, Lucy dan kedua kawannya menyahut.

"Bagus. Ayo lekas kita ganti pakaian. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke pos penjaga pantai untuk pembagian anggota dan penempatan kerja."

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>15 menit kemudian,<p>

Keempat penyihir Fairy Tail berparas cantik dan menggoda menjadi sorotan. Semua mata pengunjung pantai mengarah kepada mereka. Bagaimana tidak, model majalah mingguan penyihir berdiri di depan mereka dengan menggenakan baju renang model one piece berwarna biru langit dengan kain pantai bermotif bunga menutup salah satu pahanya, sangat terlihat anggun dan menawan. Sementara itu, Lucy mengenakan bra renang dengan kedua tali tipis yang diikat ke belakang leher dan punggungnya, bermotif putih polos dan memakai celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam serta tak dilupakannya ikat pinggang dengan kantong berisikan kunci-kunci teman arwahnya. Levi terlihat sangat imut memakai pakaian renang yang sudah dipamerkan kepada Lucy. Dan yang terakhir, Cana memakai pakaian renang yang membuat dirinya tampak seperti wanita dewasa.

"Lucy, apa hari ini akan turun hujan?"

"Tidak hanya hujan saja, Mira_-san_. Pasti bakal terjadi badai hari ini."

"Aku juga berpikir sama dengan kalian, Mira, Lu_-chan_!"

"Oy...Oy. Ayolah. Ada apa dengan kalian? Mana ada hujan maupun badai di hari yang cerah begini."

"Hehehe...Habisnya baru kali ini aku melihatmu memakai pakaian dengan benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masa kau lupa, Cana? Bukankah kau mengenakan pakaian dalam pada waktu kita berenang bersama?"

"Oh. kehabisan pakaian renangku sehingga aku terpaksa memakai pakaian dalamku. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan malu gara-gara tugas penting bagi kita dan aku," kata Cana sembari mengikat rambutnya dalam kuncir kuda.

"Eh?"

"Apa kalian bodoh Lucy, Levy, Mira atau kalian memang tidak peka? Kita berada di pantai'kan? Apa kalian tahu maksudku?"

Ketiga kawannya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tak mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Cana.

"Coba kalian lihat sekeliling kita. Banyak cowok single bertebaran dimana-mana. Mereka pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan terlebih lagi, kita semua tidak memiliki pasangan. Oleh karena itu, mari berburu cinta. Pantai adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berburu cowok selain pesta dansa. Hm~ Aku tidak sabar menghitung berapa jumlah pria yang bakal terpesona dengan keseksianku."

"Cana..." Sweat drop muncul menghiasi Mira, Lucy dan Levy. Akhirnya Mereka menyadari alasan kenapa Cana memakai baju renang secara normal.

"Aku mengerti alasanmu, Cana. Asal kau tahu, Cana. Berapa kali mesti aku katakan pada kalian semua, kita kemari bukan untuk bersenang-senang atau berburu cowok tapi kita datang kemari untuk membayar ganti rugi atas kehancuran sarana kolam renang tempo hari."

"Ugh! Aku lupa hal itu. Berarti percuma aku memakai pakaian renang yang seksi ini," kecewa Cana.

"Kalau kalian mengerti, mari kita fokus kerja!"

* * *

><p>Sesampainnya di pos utama penjaga pantai, Lucy dan kawan-kawan diberi pengarahan dan penjelasan oleh pemimpin besar para penjaga pantai.<p>

"Apa kalian mengerti tugas kalian?

"Kami mengerti, pak!" Sahut Lucy beserta partner-partnernya secara serentak.

"Bagus. Aku telah menentukan pasangan kerja kalian. Sebelum itu, aku akan memperkenalkan orang kepercayaanku yang akan menjadi partner kalian dalam bertugas. Kita akan memulainya dari pojok. Dia bernama Louis Hugo. Dia sangat handal dalam berenang dan tanggap dalam pemberian pertolongan pertama bagi pengunjung yang tenggelam."

"Louis Hugo. Panggil aku Lou. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Pria berbadan kekar berambut orange terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang coklat memperkenalkan diri pada Lucy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Di sebelahnya, Marca Pepper."

"Marca Pepper. Panggil aku Mar_-chan_. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Sebelah Marca, Nina Florist."

"Nina. Kalian boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu tanpa ada tambahan panggilan seperti _–san_, _-kun_ dan semacamnya. Aku membencinya," jelas gadis berambut ungu dengan kepang dua dan beberapa bintik hitam yang terlihat samar-samar di pipinya.

"Dan yang terakhir...Eto..Kemana perginya _'dia'_?"

"Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya. Seperti angin, menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Aku tidak memahami sifatnya."

"Aku juga tak begitu akrab dengan dia. Padahal dia telah memiliki point khusus di hatiku."

"Marca...kau ini. Tak bisa diam apabila itu berkaitan dengan cowok keren dan tampan."

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku bergabung dengan kalian sebagai penjaga pantai kalau bukan masalah cowok dan popularitas."

"Aku heran pada anda, bos. Kenapa anda membiarkan wanita mesum dan playgirl seperti Marca diterima sebagai penjaga pantai?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Nina? Apa kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

"Kalian berdua, kumohon berhentilah bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak malu dengan anggota baru?"

Nina dan Marca melirik ke arah Lucy dan kawan-kawan kemudian wanita penjaga pantai itu bertukar pandang sebelum saling memalingkan wajah.

'_Hahaha...Mereka mirip dengan Evergreen dan Laki.'_ Lucy dan kawan-kawannya berpikiran yang sama, menyamakan perdebatan antara Marca dan Nina mirip dengan tingkah kawan guildnya, Evergreen yang menyukai keindahan, kecantikan dan peri sementara Laki, dia sangat menyukai alat penyiksaan, misteri dan kesadisan. Selalu berbeda hobi dan selalu berdebat jika mereka bertemu maupun membahas tentang hobi mereka.

Lucy berjalan menelusuri bagian pantai yang terletak di sebelah timur setelah pos penjaga pantai dengan memegang sebuah kertas denah agar gadis itu tak tersesat atau salah arah. Lucy mendapatkan bagian untuk bertugas di pos sebelah timur dengan partner yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dalam acara perkenalan itu. Mirajane berpasangan dengan Lou, ditempatkan di pos sebelah barat daya. Nina berpasangan dengan Cana, ditempatkan di pos sebelah barat. Sementara Levy berpasangan dengan Marca, ditempatkan di pos utama penjaga pantai bersama bos mereka.

Manik cokelatnya melihat sebuah pos penjaga pantai yang berdiri kokoh di tengah keramaian pantai sebelah utara. Tanpa ragu, gadis penyihir itu menghampirinya bangunan yang bentuknya mirip dengan kursi wasit hanya ukurannya jauh lebih luas. Lucy menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari dimana keberadaan partnernya, tidak ditemukannya di antara pengunjung Rudy, pimpinan panjaga pantai, mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa _'dia'_ sudah pasti berada di pos sebelah utara.

"Hah...Rudy_-san_ berbohong padaku. Dia tidak ada di sini." Lucy menghela napas, lelah sekaligus menyerah untuk melenyapkan rasa penasarannya pada sosok misterius yang akan menjadi partnernya.

'_Berhati-hatilah. Dia itu tipe penyendiri dan sangat tidak akrab pada siapapun. Selamat berakraban dengannya, Lucy.'_

Lucy mengingat kembali pesan yang disampaikan oleh Marca.

'_Kira-kira seperti apa ya, partner-ku? Aku berharap partner-ku, orang yang baik dan ramah seperti penjaga pantai lainnya.'_

Tak ingin ambil pusing membayangkan seperti apa sosok partner-nya, Lucy berlari menghampiri sebuah batu karang besar yang terletak tak jauh dari pos dimana ia bertugas.

"It's so Fantastic!" Lucy terus bersorak, ia berputar-putar di pesisir _pantai_. Membentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menghirup _aroma pantai_ pelan dengan mata tertutup. Bersyukur akan anugerah Tuhan yang sungguh luar biasa ini. Suara deburan _ombak pantai_ beralun lembut senada alunan angin. Suara canda tawa dari pengunjung memberikan warna keceriaan di sekitar pantai saat itu.

"Pantai memang pilihan yang tepat untuk menghilangkan stress dan lelah bekerja. Hehehe...walau sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk kerja sambilan. Biarlah. Yang terpenting diriku bisa menikmati keindahan pantai secara gratis."

Sepoi-an angin berhembus mendekati Lucy, mengibaskan beberapa helai surai emasnya begitu lembut. Keindahan pantai membuat gejolak eksotik dalam dirinya ingin dilampiaskan lewat sahutan ceria.

"Yahooo!" Sahut Lucy tanpa memperdulikan sahutannya itu akan terdengar para pengunjung pantai. Ombakan pantai berderu keras menghantam batu karang di sekitar Lucy merupakan balasan sahutan gadis pirang yang hobi menulis novel.

"Kau berisik sekali, bocah pirang!" Sebuah suara tinggi terdengar di belakang Lucy seakan-akan menghancurkan kesenangan gadis penyihir arwah bintang. Lucy menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok pemilik suara tersebut dengan sedikit kesal. Alangkah terkejutnya bukan main setelah ia melihat pemilik sumber penghancur kesenangan Lucy. Mata coklatnya membulat tak percaya dengan sosok pemuda yang ia kenal bahkan dikenalnya dengan baik tengah berdiri di belakangnya begitu angkuh. Rambutnya yang jabrik berwarna merah menyala serta tatapan maniknya berwarna hitam yang tajam dan kejam tak pernah luput dari dirinya. Tak terlupakan dengan garisan bekas luka di mata kanannya. Tiga ciri khas dari sosok pemilik suara tersebut selalu melekat di ingatan gadis bersurai emas sesudah kejadian pertarungan Fairy Tail melawan guild kegelapan, _Oración Seis__._ Walau Lucy mengenal baik pemuda tersebut, ia tidak ada niat untuk menyapa ataupun tersenyum ramah kepadanya melainkan berdiri ketakutan, mengambil ancang-ancang langkah ke belakang, berusaha untuk menghindar.

"C-Cobra..."

Senyuman kejam menghiasi wajah pemuda itu saat gadis di depannya menyebutkan namanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku sudah lama tidak aktif dalam fanfiction ini. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasku sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk update cerita bahkan membuat cerita baru. Hiks...hiks...sob...ini membuatku sangat sedih.<p>

Maafkan aku. Kini aku mencoba membuat cerita baru dengan pairing Cobra – Lucy. Aku sangat suka dengan Cobra, keren dan angkuh. Aku mencoba memasangkannya dengan Lucy yang ceria, polos dan manja dalam cerita ini. Maafkan aku jika ada beberapa typo dan pengulangan kata.

Sampai jumpa dalam chapter berikutnya, Terima kasih telah membacanya. Aku sedang mencoba menlanjutkan cerita Sticy dan Otometeki dalam minggu – minggu ini. Mohon kesabarannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon di reviews.

Reviews kalian sangat berarti bagiku untuk memberikan semangat lanjutkan cerita ini hingga selesai. Byee...


End file.
